


Polyp

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I quit C-Sec to become a vigilante. Within the first five minutes of quitting I killed a guy- how is any of that by the book?” he asked, finally handing her the slurpee so he could find his keys. “Don’t drink that, it’s dextro,” he added quickly. She pulled her mouth away from the straw, wondering if she was ever just going to remember not to eat his food.</p><p>“I seem to recall a wide-eyed turian C-Sec officer looking down at me and tentatively suggesting that maybe we shouldn’t arrest Saren, but kill him instead!” she said.</p><p>“How does that prove your point?”</p><p>“I never planned to arrest him. Literally no one did but you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyp

 “You’re definitely Bubin,” Faust argued as she left the theatre with Garrus. The _Blasto_ series was arguably trash, but they were on shore leave with nothing better to do than to break _seams_ laughing at the latest installment.

And argue over who was Blasto.

“How am I Bubin?” Garrus was struggling to fish the skycar keys out of his pocket and not tip over his drink.

“A cop who plays by the book?” she asked, gesturing outwards. “You’re so Bubin that I’m not convinced you aren’t an elcor.”

“I quit C-Sec to become a vigilante. Within the first five minutes of quitting I killed a guy- how is any of that by the book?” he asked, finally _handing_ her the slurpee so he could find his keys. “Don’t drink that, it’s dextro,” he added quickly. She pulled her mouth away from the straw, wondering if she was ever just going to _remember_ not to eat his food.

“I seem to recall a wide-eyed turian C-Sec officer looking down at me and tentatively suggesting that _maybe_ we shouldn’t arrest Saren, but kill him instead!” she said.

“How does that prove your point?”

“I never _planned_ to arrest him. Literally no one did but you. Remember the Thorian?”

“Shepard.”

“ _This wasn’t covered in my training manual,”_ she mocked.

“That was the worst flanging I’ve ever heard,” he groused, taking his drink back. _“You’re_ Bubin- I’m pretty sure you drop _badassfully_ at the beginning of all your sentences.”

“You’re full of shit, Vakarian.”

“Remember shoving the merc off the upper levels of Dantius Towers? He said he had nothing to say to you and you said…”

“ _How ‘bout goodbye?_ That’s a _scathing_ one liner, and you know who has great one liners? _Blasto._ He’s also a Spectre, so…” She shrugged, slipping into the passenger seat of the vehicle (she’d tried to tell him that she was a perfectly safe, licensed skycar driver, and he’d responded with _I lived through the Mako)_.

“I was considered for a position in the Spectres before you’d even visited the Citadel for the first time,” he shot back.

“You and all the rest of Palaven,” she teased. “I was the _first human_ Spectre.”

“Which just goes to show they’ll let _anyone_ in.” His eyes were trained on the road- even there he was unconsciously law-abiding. She’d hooked up with the most uptight turian rebel in the galaxy, but as long as he kept one hand on her thigh like he was doing she was all right with him.

“I changed my mind,” she declared.

“Admitting defeat?”

“You’re Honey.”

“... that’s a low blow, Shepard,” he said, actually taking his eyes off the road for a second. She laughed and undid her seatbelt, scooting over close to him and pressing her lips to the side of his crest. “You can’t kiss your way out of something like that,” he said sternly.

“You sure, Polyp? This one is a pretty good kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> "marti what's the worst thing you have ever written"  
> -gently turns your head towards this disaster and nods-
> 
> nebulaad.tumblr.com


End file.
